SAKIT?
by Hulk.jiminie
Summary: Hal gila yang pernah Taehyung alami selama hidupnya adalah tergila-gila dengan seorang yang Taehyung beri nama Christian. JIMINXTAEHYUNG . BTS. MINV.
1. Chapter 1

**SAKIT?**

 **Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung**

 **Slight! HopeV**

 **By : Hulkjiminie**

 **Rate : M**

 **[!] warning : humu with bottom! V, smut, don't be plagiarism.**

.

Dengan malas Taehyung memasuki klub malam dimana ia menerima janji dari rekan kerjanya yang gila Kim Namjoon. Masa iya, orang waras mana yang mengajak bertemu untuk membahas masalah proyek pekerjaan di sebuah klub malam yang berisik dan bau alkohol. Jelas mana bisa ia berkonsentrasi?

Dasar idiot.

Taehyung kembali mengumpat ketika seorang lelaki berperawakan besar menyenggol pantatnya! Bangsat, apa itu tadi. Dasar kaum sodomi, maniak bokong seksi!

"Hey Kim Taehyung!"

Menatap datar Namjoon, Taehyung melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah lelaki yang sibuk makan kacang dan minum vodka itu. Ada Hoseok juga disana, lelaki kuda itu malah lebih parah ia sudah mabuk dengan wanita berparas jablay menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya.

Idih! Bagaimana Hoseok bisa tahan dengan sentuhan tante girang seperti itu, mana lelaki itu kini malah terlihat keenakan lagi? Dasar jablay, sama saja ternyata!

"Duduk sini!" Namjoon menepuk sofa hitam yang kosong supaya Taehyung duduk disana. Akhirnya Taehyung duduk juga dengan tampang kesal yang ketara.

"Jangan pasang wajah pengundang pedofilia seperti itu, banyak yang memperhatikan mu." Namjoon mengingatkan.

Menghembuskan nafas lagi. "Kau gila! Ngapain ngajak ketemuan masalah bisnis disini?"

Mendengar protesan itu Namjoon terkekeh.

"Ayolah, jangan kaku begitu. Santai saja, anggap saja sambil cuci mata." nada Suara Namjoon seolah mengejek lubang telinga Taehyung. Kesal sekali ia mendengarnya, dia dan Namjoon itu berbeda jelas! Namjoon itu raja mesum dan Taehyung hanya seekor kucing polos yang sebentar lagi tak polos lagi karena kebanyakan bergaul dengan manusia laknat macam Namjoon.

"Aku benci disini!" desis Taehyung sambil membuang muka ketika Hoseok berciuman dengan tante-tante disampingnya. Geli dan Jijik sekali melihatnya!

"Ayolah Kim Taehyung!" Namjoon tertawa melihat wajah kecut Taehyung. "Pilih salah satu dan bersenang-senanglah.."

"Senang-senang matamu!"

Tergelak lagi.

"Sudah kemarikan file nya! Kita bisa bahas besok, aku mau pulang!"

Namjoon terlihat syok dan pura-pura bodoh. Lalu nyengir garing.

"Aku lupa bawa."

Taehyung mendadak naik pitam. Kalau ia ingin mengumpat ingin sekali ia melempari Namjoon dengan umpatan kasarnya kalau ia tak ingat Namjoon itu seniornya.

"Lalu apa gunanya kau memintaku ketemuan disini? Bodoh!" hanya itu yang Taehyung katakan. Namjoon tertawa lagi,

"Habis aku lupa sih, aku buru-buru!—"

"Bilang saja kau memang berniat mengerjai aku!" potong Taehyung kesal.

"Nah, itu pintar!" kekehnya.

Sialan!

Hidung Taehyung kembang kempis seiring dadanya yang naik turun ingin membantai leher Namjoon. Akhirnya tanpa bicara Taehyung berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan Namjoon tanpa bicara apapun juga.

"Hey! Taehyung! Kim Taehyung kau mau kemana?" Namjoon berteriak.

"..." Taehyung menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Taehyung! Kim Taehyung kau tidak marah—"

Jari tengah Taehyung jadi jawabannya.

.

.

Sialan! Taehyung tersesat. Seingatnya tadi kan ia masuk lewat sini. Tapi kenapa saat ia kembali dimana tadi _perasaan_ masuk ia malah menemukan lorong panjang dengan tangga yang remang-remang. Hii~ Taehyung merinding sendiri ketika beberapa kali memdengar desahan dan jeritan wanita minta di lecehkan ramai terdengar dari kamar-kamar itu. Sial! Ini tempat apa sih?

Mata besar Taehyung makin membola ketika sepasang pasangan mesum sedang melakukan _hoho hi he_ di ujung tangga dengan penis lelaki itu keluar masuk di lubang si wanita. Anjing! Dengan cepat Taehyung berlari keluar dari tempat mesum ini ia tak mau berlama-lama di tempat laknat ini, ia hanya ingin pulang—

"—Kyu! Kau hebat!"

"Terima kasih hyung~"

Mata Taehyung makin membola lebih lebar ketika melihat dua orang namja sedang telanjang dan bermain emut-emutan di dalam sebuah kamar yang pintunya tak di tutup dengan benar. Jantung Taehyung ingin copot, apa ia barusaja melihat pasangan gay sedang _pacaran?_

Gila, gila, gila! Taehyung kemali mencari jalan pulang ia mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi! Tidak, tidak lupakan! Mereka tidak waras!

Tanpa Taehyung sadari ia sampai di sebuah toilet. Hhh—sialan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasuki klub malam, dan rasanya buruk. Ia benci tempat ini dan ia langsung tersasar. Pemuda manis itu pun mendekati wastafel dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca. Ia nyalakan wastafel itu dan memabasuh wajahnya—

"Sial!"

Pluk!

Ia menoleh. Kemudian Taehyung mendapati sesosok pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya sedang tersenyum padanya. Rambutnya pirang dengan belah tengah agak basah, ia memakai jaket cokelat tua dan celana jeans belel kampungan.

"Kau mencoba kabur dariku, _sweetheart?"_

Firasat Taehyung memburuk ketika melihat senyum lelaki ini. Sweetheart? Okay, sepertinya lelaki ini gila—

Cup!

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"FUCK! APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Lelaki tak di kenal itu terlihat santai setelah mengecup bibir Taehyung secara tiba-tiba.

"Aishhh! Inilah sifatmu mudah sekali melupakan aku, kau kan dikirim Jungkook untuk memuaskan aku."

Mata Taehyung melotot. _Memuaskan?_ Dia pikir dia pelacur apa? Sialan!

"Lepaskan! Aku bukan pelacur!"

"Ayolah! Aku kan sudah bayar mahal,"

"Tapi kau salah orang, idiot!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Taehyung makin membola ketika pria gila itu malah mengendusi lehernya dan menciumnya.

"Hey! kau gila! Pergiiii!"

"Tidak mau, sayang bolehkah aku bertanya apa parfum mu? Bau mu manis sekali?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Taehyung memberontak dan mendorong lelaki pendek dan jelek ini supaya menjauh. Namun kenapa susah sekali, badan lelaki itu keras dan begitu kuat memeluknya.

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu.."

Gila! Dengan sekuat tenaga Taehyung terus mendorong lelaki gila itu. Namun—

Kini Taehyung malah duduk di atas wastafel berkat pria itu yang mengangkatnya sekali hentak. Pria ini ternyata kuat juga.

Dan tanpa babibu lelaki asing itu langsung menyergap bibir menggoda Taehyung. Taehyung kesusahan bernafas, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia seharusnya melawan dan harusnya menendang selakangan pria lancang ini. Tapi—

"Unh!" ia malah mendesah.

Sialan! Melihat kesempatan itu si gila itu menyelipkan lidah seksi nya di dalam mulut Taehyung untuk saling beradu. Taehyung menolak dan tak membalas ciuman itu. Ia masih normal,

"Ahh—" Taehyung menggliat gelisah. Lancang! Pria itu malah meraba bokongnya dan meremasnya! Lelaki idiot itu melepas ciuman panas itu dengan benang saliva tercetak menghubung antara mereka

"Kau cantik sekali.." puji lelaki gila itu. Membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar memerah.

Lelaki itu mencium Taehyung yang mulai lemas, kali ini ke dagu dan turun ke leher membuat pemuda manis itu mendongak seksi. Apalagi remasan di pantat dan paha nya membuat ia gelisah seketika.

"Shh!" ia lagi-lagi mendesis pelan ketika pria tak dikenal itu malah membuat banyak tanda keunguan di leher dan pundaknya.

"Teruslah mendesah!"

"Stop!" Taehyung berkata. Pria itu pun mengikuti perkataan Taehyung untuk berhenti. Ia menghentikam aksi pelecehannya lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih terengah. Lelaki itu menyeringai keji,

"Pergi! Aku bukan pelacurmu!" bentak Taehyung.

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum misterius.

"Pergi!"

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya pergi dengan mudahnya. Taehyung masih membenahi nafasnya dan memegangi lehernya yang kemerahan dan itu tak hanya satu. Untung saja lelaki itu tak melecehkan nya terlalu jauh, walau bokongnya jadi korbannya.

.

Saat di parkiran Taehyung harus bersyukur ketika ia berhasil keluar dari neraka itu dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, walau kejadian tadi sedikit membuat dia pusing. Bahkan saat ia berjalan saja ia sedikit sempoyongan karena semua terlihat berputar di matanya. Sialan! Ia mengutuk pria gila tadi, ia bersumpah tak mau bertemu lagi dengan pria bangsat tadi!

"Sialan sekali dia!" umpatnya.

Ia pun meraba saku celannya untuk mencari kunci mobilnya—

Ketemu. Namun—

Raba lagi! Dompetnya kemana?

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Menelan ludah.

Ia yakin membawa benda iti tadi. Tapi kenapa—hilang?

Tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang kejadian di kamar mandi klub ini berputar-putar di kepala idiotnya. Mata nya membola, bukankah lelaki tadi meraba bokongnya?

Sial—

Apa dia baru saja kecopetan?

.

.

.

Taehyung mungkin sekarang sudah gila. Ia mengusak wajahnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendadak tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini. Semua berawal dari kejadian di toilet klub malam tiga hari lalu. Ia yang di lecehkam dan kecopetan bukankah itu sial? Mana sampai sekarang si copet belum ketemu lagi! Taehyung merasa sangat bodoh. Padahal ia sudah mengerahkan bawahannya untuk mencari copet sialan itu dan memasukkan dia ke dalam penjara, biar saja. Biar dia tahu dengan siapa dia berTaehyung

"Hari ini kau ada rapat dengan Mr. Lee dari China, jam dua siang di LUNA Corp." Hoseok asisten Taehyung membac jadwal Taehyung. Namun sialnya saat Hoseok melirik sang boss gila nya itu, lelaki itu malah sama sekali tak fokus.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan dompetmu?" tanya Hoseok, Taehyung menoleh sekilas.

"Apa?" tanya nya.

"Kau dengar aku?"

"Rapat dengan Mr Lee jam dua siang di LUNA corp." jawab Taehyung.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Ternyata kau mendegarkan aku. Lantas apa yang membuatmu melamun? Masih memikirkan dompet mu?"

"Tidak!"

Alis Hoseok terangkat sebelah. "Tapi kau melamun dan kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya."

"Sudahlah masalah ini urusan ku!"

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau akan memintaku untuk mengurusnya!"

"Oh, shit! Bisakah kau diam!"

Hoseok sedikit tersenyum kecil dengan wajah jail.

"Ah! Atau kalau aku tak salah tebak, apa kau malah memikirkan si copet?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, kau memikirkan copet mu haha!"

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu kalau kau bicara lagi!"

Hoseok makin tertawa. "Berarti aku benar!"

"Bangsat! Sana pergi!"

Belum puas Hoseok mengatai Taehyung lelaki manis itu sudah ngambek dan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang ingin menendang bokongnya. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan sang boss besar.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku memikirkan si copet itu sih!"

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia mencoba memusatkan otaknya untuk mengerjakan file untuk pertemuan nya dengan Mr. Lee sore nanti. Ia tidak boleh main-main dan malah memikirkan copet bejat dan segala sentuhan memabukkan—sialan! Apa yang barusan Taehyung pikirkan! Sudah bilang untuk jangan memikirkan copet bejat itu otaknya malah terus memutar adegan pelecehan sialan itu!

"Arghhhh!" Taehyung mengusak wajahnya lagi. Ia tak bisa fokus sama sekali dan tak akan bisa fokus sebelum bisa menemukan pencopet bejat itu lalu menjebloskannya ke kamar— Eh maksudnya ke penjara!

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat bahkan pulpen di tangnnya ikut berbunyi krak! Pokoknya ia harus menemukan copet sialan. Harus!

.

.

.

Rapat berjalan dengan baik selama lima menit terakhir. Taehyung sudah meminum obat sakit kepala agar ia lebih fokus, dan bisa menenyahkan para pengganggu dari pikirannya. Di temani Hoseok dan Seokjin kedua sekertaris nya ia berangkat ke LUNA Corp untuk rapat. Sesampainya di perusahaan itu Taehyung merasakan kepala nya makin sakit.

"Kau tak apa Bos?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku dan Hoseok bisa menghandle nya—" mendengar namanya di sebut Hoseok menoleh kepada dua orang yanv berada di belakakngnya yang nampak berbicara serius.

"Aku baik-baik saja kau tenang saja."

Melihat wajah Taehyung dengan terpaksa Seokjin menuruti perkataan sang bos untuk tetap melanjutkan rapat. Di ruang rapat, Taehyung benar-benar merasakan yang namanya gila dan sakit. Sialan sekali, ia malah terbayang-bayang si copet gila dan bejat itu.

"Christian.." panggilnya ketika Mr Lee CEO LUNA Corp sedang menjelaskan tentang visi misi perusahaanya. Membuat para klien lain menatap bingun pada CEO BANGTAN Corp itu.

"Christian, kau—"

Tanpa sadar sakit kepala Taehyung sudah reda ketika ia malah menghalusinasikan si bedebah itu.

Krik.

Krik.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, sepertinya aku harus bicara terlebih dahulu pada Bos kami." Dengan cepat Hoseok pun menginterupsi rapat it dengan sopan. Lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung untuk keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Hoseok setelah keduanya ada di tangga darurat. Taehyung terlihat memegangi kepalanya yang pening lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja—"

"Siapa Christian?"

Mata Taehyung langsung membola ketika nama Christian di sebut.

"Mana Christian? Mana? Akan ku jebloskan dia ke penjara! Dia pencopet! Dia pencopet!" kini Taehyung malah berteriak gila. Membuat Hoseok makin bingung dengan otak Taehyung sekarang.

"Tidak ada Christian! Sekarang aku tanya apa yang Christian lakukan sampai kau sakit begini? Apa dia orang yang sama yang membuat tanda kemerahan di lehermu?" nada bicara Hoseok meninggi. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung menunduk, lalu meletakkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di pundak Hoseok.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hosiki— dia gila! Dan menularkan nya padaku!" gumam nya walau sedikit teredam jas mahal Hoseok.

"Katakan seperti apa rupanya."

Taehyung menggeleng. Melihatnya Hoseok pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut cokelat madu Taehyung.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengantarkan sang bos sampai ke apartemen mewahnya. Saat di perjalanan Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Christian si pencopet bejat yang akhir-akhir ini seolah-olah membua otak Taehyung sakit. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan laki-laki yang selalu di panggil Christian itu.

"Terima kasih Hosiki." ucap Taehyung ketika sampai di depan apartemen Taehyung.

"Sama-sama Bos." jawab Hoseok.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itupun kemudian berjalan untuk ke lift yang menghubungkan nya ke apartemennya yang berada di lantai 17. Sementara Hoseok sudah bergerak untuk memasuki mobilnya dan mengemudikannya—

"CHRISTIAN! BANGSAT! KEMBALIKAN KESUCIANKU DAN DOMPETKU! CHRISTIAN BRENGSEK!" teriak Taehyung keras sambil tersenyum psikopat.

"Aku bukan C—christia—uhukkkj—ohokk tolonggg!"

Mata Hoseok membola ketika melihat Taehyung sedang mencekik satpam penjaga lift. Akhirnya dengan buru-buru Hoseok melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berlari ke arah Taehyung untuk menyelamatkan satpam yang tak berdosa itu.

Sakit Taehyung benar-benar sakit!

.

.

.

"Christian..." gumam Taehyung ketika melihat Christian-nya sedang mengenakan jas tanpa kemeja di dalamnya, Taehyung juga bisa melihat abs Christian tercetak indah di perutnya.

Ini Christian yang itu kan?

Yang mencopet dan menggrepe-grepenya?

"Hai." ia tersenyum mematikan dan Taehyung langsung meleleh saat itu juga.

Menelan ludah Taehyung merasa kaki nya melunak ketika pria itu kini menyentuh pundaknya dan sudah bediri di hadapannya.

"Masih ingat aku?" tanyanya.

Taehyung mengangguk kaku.

"Tubuh dan otakmu masih mengingatku hahaha!" tawanya. Dan Taehyung makin terhipnotis ketika lelaki itu menatap nya tepat di mata.

Dan selanjutnya entah siapa yang memulai mereka menghapus jarak antara tubuh mereka. Mereke berciuman panas dengan Christian yang menarik tengkuk Taehyung.

"I got you, pretty."

Taehyung lemah. Ia pun tak mau memikirkan apapun ketika lelaki yang ia panggil Christian itu mulai membantingnya ke ranjang dan mengajaknya beradu lidah lagi.

"Ahh! Sentuh aku, Christian!"

Tak mau menjawab, Christian hanya menyeringai mengerikan. Dia berbuat lebih banyak daripada ucapan. Ia mulai menlanjangi tubuh lelaki di bawahnya dan tersenyum mesum ketika melihat dirinya lemah karena sentuhan nakal si Christian bejat.

"Kau indah sekali, senyumlah." hanya bisa menurut, Taehyung tersenyum ketika Christian memintanya begitu. Bahkan mungkin Taehyung akan terjun bebas kalau Christian ini yang meminta.

"Sebut namaku.."

"Christian..." Taehyung menyebut nama itu dengan desahan indah di belakannya. Christian itu tersenyun setan lalu melumat bibir Taehyung.

"Kau milikku."

"Ya miliki aku!"

Christian Tersenyum menyeringai lagi. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan melepaskan gespernya.

"Ah! Christian! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?"

"Memiliki mu.." jawab Christian misterius. Taehyunkqmembukatkan matanya, Christian tidak bermaksud ingin main ini itu kan?

"Apa kau ingin beralasan tidak siap?" tanya Christian tenang.

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu mengangkanglah." sadis dan datar. Seperti itu yang Taehyung dengar. Dengan terpaksa ia menuruti perkataan Christian dan mengangkang lebar untuk Christian gila itu.

Kau percaya padaku?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Dan mulailah permainan gila antara Kim Taehyung dan lelaki misterius bernama samaran Christian itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung terbangun dengan wajah stress yang jelas. Ia melirik selakangannya yang basah seperti anak kecil yang mengompol. Ia mengusak wajahnya frustasi. Ia kotor. Sangat kotor! Bagaimana ia bisa bermimpi basah tentang lelaki sialan itu! Ya, seperti ini kegiatan setiap paginya. Seperti orang bodoh, ia hampir setiap malam selama tiga hari terakhir di hantui mimpi porni bersama lelaki yang Taehyung beri nama Christian itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan otakku!"

Taehyung lagi-lagi mengusak rambutnya. Ia merasa gila dan obatnya hanya Christian si pencopet bejat yang juga menggrepe-grepenya malam itu.

"Bajingan! Kalau aku sampai bertemu dengan mu! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Christian bejat sialannn!"

.

.

.

Mobil Taehyung terjebak macet. Ia memukul-mukul setir mobilnya frustasi dan memencet klakson berkali-kali. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut ketika ia terbawa emosi. Akhirnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Ia mengambil obat pereda sakit kepalanya di tas nya yang ia taruh di kursi sampingnya. Lalu menelannya tanpa minum air, kepalanya benar-benar sakit jika tak segera ia meminum obat itu.

Taehyung menatap ke depan dan menemukan jalanan belum juga lengang. Ia menarik nafas lelah. Lalu meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Ia ingin menelpon Hoseok untuk mengatakan jika ia sedang terjebak macet.

"Halo, hosiki?"

.

 _"Ada apa Tae?"_

 _._

"Aku terjebak macet."

.

 _"Lalu jam berapa kau akan sampai?"_

.

"Aku belum tahu, sialan di jalan xxx terjadi kecelakaan hingga aku harus putar balik."

.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada Seokjin untuk menghandle rapat jam sepuluh nanti kalau kau benar-benar terlambat."_

.

"Baiklah, aku berterimakasih padamu dan Seokjin kalian bisa di andalkan."

.

 _"Ah biasa saja, apa kau sudah baikan?"_

.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar. "Aku sudah baikan."

.

Hoseok terdengar menghela nafas. _"Aku berharap kau juga makan dengan benar."_

.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, ia bahkan melupakan makan malam dan sarapan. "Aku sudah sarapan."

.

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan masalah copet itu, aku akan laporkan pada polisi tentang lelaki itu."_

.

Mendengarnya terkadang Taehyung merasa tersanjung dengan perhatian Hoseok. Hoseok memang pria yang baik dan paling mengerti Taehyunh. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tak bisa memiliki perasaan yang lebi dan tak kunjung bisa membalas perhatian seperti yang Hoseok berikan padanya.

.

 _"Bos, kau masih disana?"_ tanya Hoseok dari seberang.

.

"Aku masih— Christian?" Taehyung mengusap matanya. Ia melihat Christian, matanya tidak salah. Lelaki bejat itu sedang duduk sendirian di halte dan ia mengenakan seragam SMA. WHAT!? SMA?

Taehyung kembali mengechek penglihatannya. Ia kucek lagi matanya,—sialan!

.

"Christian!"

.

 _"Taehyung ada apa dengan mu!"_ Hoseok berteriak panik.

.

"Aku melihat Christian!"

.

Sial! Jangan-jangan berhalusinasi lagi. Jangan sampai ia mencekik orang lagi. _"Tae—"_

.

Tut tut tut. Sambungan telepon di putus. Dengan cepat Taehyung memasukkan ponsel nya kedalam sakunya. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau Hoseok sedang mengumpatinya dengan umpatan terkasar di seluruh dunia sekalipun. Yang hanya ia pedlikan sekarang hanya Christian. Hanya Christian!

Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Christian yang sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dari headset nya.

"Christian!"

Lelaki itu masih tak menoleh. Taehyunh kembali berjalan cepat, ia tak ingin Christian pergi, ia ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban atad semua yang telah ia lakukan—

Tak sengaja Christian itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Mata mereka bertemu dan Taehyung makin mempercepat langkahnya—

"Christian!"

Christian? Memang ada orang korea yang memakai nama Christian. Lelaki muda itu masih tak peduli dengan Taehyung. Tapi—

Ia langsung melirik cepat ke arah pemuda tadi. Itu Kim Taehyung, yang dompetnya ia copet lima hari yang lalu! Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa hapal dan tahu nama pria manis itu karena ya, Christian abal-abal itu menyimpan kartu nama lelaki itu.

Krik!

Krik!

Sial! Pemuda berambut pirang berbelah tengah itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Jangan bilang dia mau mem-polisikan dia. Sial! Dia masih belu mau masuk penjara dan putus sekolah.

"Christian!" dia berteriak. Pemuda SMA itu tak mau berhenti.

Taehyung ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

"Christian berhenti!" ia berteriak lagi. Christian-nya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Taehyung yang mulai kehabisan nafas. Dan betapa sialnya kini Christian itu sudah menyetop taksi dan menaikinya.

"SIALANN!"Teriak Taehyung frustasi. Gagal sudah ia ingin menjebloskan Christian bajingan itu kepenjara.

Drrttt drrrtttt!

 _ **+82 xxxxxxx is calling...**_

Dengan kesal akhirnya Taehyung menyambar ponselnya dan mengangkatnya—

"HALO!—"

 _ **"Hai Princess.."**_

Napas Taehyung langsung tercekat di tenggorokan ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia asing dengan suara itu tapi tubuhnya merespon lebih dari suara itu. Suara itu—suara itu, suara..

—Christian.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **Gue bawa Minv lagi setelah lama gak nulis dan apdet., dan bayangin encim di mic drop aja ya gue lagi suka style jimin di mic drop nih huehue. Oke kalo suka review ya, salam dari jimin ehh dari gue wkwkwwwk. Byebye love~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKIT?**

 **Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung**

 **Slight! HopeV**

 **By : Hulkjiminie**

 **Rate : M**

 **[!] warning : humu with bottom! V, smut, don't be plagiarism. Dan disini baik taetae atau jimin sama aja nistanya, karena gue suka banget kalo di suruh nistain bias sendiri wkwkw.**

 **.**

"ASTAGA PARK JIMIN! INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA KAU MAU BANGUN JAM BERAPA, HAH? DASAR ANAK BABI! BANGUN!" Teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan yang sekarang terlihat terbangun malas dari tidur tampannya. Ia menguap malas, lalu menggaruk leher nya pun juga dengan malas-malasan— _karena dasarnya pemuda bodoh itu memang pemalas._

"Ibu berisik. Aku sudah bangun." balasnya sambil menguap, dan menguarlah bau-bauan naga yang tak sedap di hirup oleh penciuman manusia itu membuat sang ibu makin murka. "Astaga Park Jimin tutup mulutmu ketika menguap! siapa sih yang mengajari mu jadi jorok begini? mana kamar berantakan lagi!"

Pemuda pemalas yang di panggil Park Jimin hanya memutar mata sipitnya yang setengah terbuka sok dramatis. Ia menatap datar sang ibu yang kini sedang mencomoti pakaian kotor yang bertebaran di bawah ranjangnya. Jimin tak peduli, lalu mencoba berbaring lagi— ahaha dia coba tidur lagi—

"JANGAN COBA-COBA KAU TIDUR LAGI ATAU UANG JAJAN MU KU POTONG!" Teriak sang ibu lagi. Membuat Jimin melotot hiperbolis! Uang jajan di potong? Bisa mati dia!

"Astaga ibu~ aku hanya lelah! Ngantuk—"

"Ngantuk kau bilang? ini sudah jam berapa? Lihat jam di samping mu!"

"Haishhhhh! Sebenarnya kau ini keturunan siapa sih? Malas nya minta ampun?—ASTAGA BEHA SIAPA INI YANG KAU MALING?!" sang ibu melotot frustasi ketika melihat benda keramat nan imut itu ia temukan di kamar anak laki-laki berandalnya ini. Sebuah bra merah muda dengan polkadot hitam di berbagai sisi. Sang ibu nyaris jantungan kalau Jimin yang sama-sama melototnya langsung bergerak merebut benda pusaka itu.

"Apa yang ibu pikirkan! Ini bukan apa-apa!"

 _Sang ibu mengedutkan pipinya geram._ Bukan apa-apa mata nya Jimin itu buta atau terkena kolera? Jelas-jelas itu bra! Benda keramat yang hanya dimiliki wanita. Lalu bagimana bisa anak lelaki nya memilikinya?

"Katakan itu milik siapa? Apa kau pacaran?" pertanyaan iti semakin menyudutkan dirinya. Jimin menggeleng tidak mengiyakan. Jelas! Karena ia tidak punya pacar. Jujur saja benda itu sebenarnya adalah milik Hyuna Noona senior nya di sekolah yang telah ia curi sebulan lalu, ia seksi dan membuat Jimin naksir setengah mati pada dada seksinya dan ia lupa menyimpannya dengan aman.

"I-itu milik Shin Hye Noona—"

"ASTAGA PARK JIMINNNNNNNNNNN! SHIN HYE ITUUUU SEPUPU MU SENDIRI KENAPA KAU MALAH MENCURI BRA MILIK SHIN HYE! KAU DASAR ANAK MESUM! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARI MU HAH?!" teriak Sang ibu dengan nyaring karena kebohongan Jimin. Semua saudaranya adalah laki-laki dan satu-satunya sepupu perempuan yang sudah dewasa yang ia miliki adalah Park Shin Hye, dia adalah perempuan dan sudah bersuami.

Wow hebat sekali Park Jimin, kau mengakui kesalahan dan mengaku telah mencuri bra Shinhye? Dasar, tolol!

"Aduh ibu! Jangan pukul dong!" pemuda itu merengek secara tak elit. Tubuh penuh ototnya di pukuli sang ibu dengan bantal. Tak sakit memang, tapi sekarang pertanyaanya kenapa Jimin malah memekik layaknya wanita?

"Mandi sana! Sekarang ibu paham, kau pasti habis onani kan semalam! Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu! Dan sekali lagi ibu menemukan benda-benda macam itu lagi, ibu pastikan akan ibu bakar semua novel dan komik porno mu! Jangan kau pikir ibu tidak tahu, ya!"

BLAM!

Pintu di tutup dengan keras. Si pemuda berambut pirang mengusak wajahnya kasar.

Sungguh cara membangunkan pangeran tampan yang sangat elit.

 _Elit gundul mu!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu terlihat frustasi ketika mendapati bus yang biasa mengantarnya ke sekolah sudah berlalu sekitar lima menit lalu. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan membuatnya makin berandalan. Kesal, pemuda ber- _name-tag_ Park Jimin itu pun duduk di bangku halte untuk menunggu bis selanjutnya. Memasang headset dan menympali telinganya memainkan lagu rock kesukaannya _Nirvana - Smells Like Teens Spirit_ kencang-kencang. Sebodo amat lah, lagipula dari awal dia bangun tadi pun sudah jelas ia akan telat masuk sekolah. Ini sudah ke 14 kalinya dalam sebulan dan Jimin tak tahu apa yang akan si guru konseling tua ubanan itu lakukan padanya nanti jika mengetahui ini semua.

"Bodo amat, bodo amat!" gumamnya. Lagipula ini sudah jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit, mau di apakan lagi? Mau memundurkan jam? Jam nya yang akan mundur waktunya tidak! Dan sekarang Jimin malah meruntuki otaknya yang malah memikirkan suatu hal tidak penting di saat yang genting. Tapi sebenarnya tidak genting juga, toh pada dasarnya Jimin tak peduli.

Jadi sebaiknya ia kemana?

Ting! Sebuah lampu pijar muncul di kepala penuh komik porno nya itu. Dengan cepat ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang biasa ia ajak _mberandal, Jeon Jungkook._

 _To : Jungkook_

 _' bro! Lagi dimana? Ayo bolos!'_

Begitulah kira-kira isi SMS— yang dikirimkan Jimin untuk teman bodoh sekaligus premannya.

Ting!

 _'From : Jungkook_

 _'Di sekolah. Lagi di belakang, merokok. Tidak ikut?'_

Dengan cepat Jimin mengetik balasan untuk Jungkook.

 _To : Jungkook_

 _'Gundulmu! Aku ada di halte depan komplek rumahku tolol! Aku belum berangkat'_

 _Send._

 _Ting!_

 _From : Jungkook_

 _'Tidak usah berangkat. Tunggu aku di markas biasa! Aku ada sesuatu."_

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin menyeringai, haha—ia bisa senang-senang jika Jungkook sudah bilang begitu.

 _To : Jungkook_

 _'Okay, on ma way.'_

Setelahnya tak ada balasan dari Jungkook. Jimin pun menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran kursi. Lalu menggaruk rambut nya yang agak berantakan itu malas-malasan. Ia masih mengantuk dan malas sekali. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip orang yang tak punya gairah hidup. Kemudian dari headset nya ia bisa mendengarkan lagu Muse - Hysteria. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu bututnya ke trotoar menikmati hentakan-hentakan lagu rock kesukaannya itu—

 **"Christiannn!"**

Jimin tanpa sadar menoleh. Ia samar-samar mendengar orang memanggil-manggil nama Christian itu. Tapi Jimin tak peduli, toh namanya bukan Christian—

"Christiannnn!" ia makin nyaring. Jimin mengernyit dan menoleh ke arah samping kiri dan kanannya. Tak ada orang di samping kiri maupun kanannya lalu ia memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya tak ada yang merespon lelaki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya— _ **TUNGGU!**_

 _ **SET!**_

Jimin agaknya menyadari sesuatu.

Itukan lelaki yang itu. Itu, yang itu. Tapi yang mana ya? Jimin memang pelupa, tapi ia kayaknya pernah melihat dia. Tapi dimana?

"CHRISTIANNN!" Lelaki sinting itu mendadak lebih dekat. Dan Jimin mampu menangkap potret wajah lelaki itu lebih jelas—

 **SIAL! DIA HARUS KABUR!**

 **"CHRISTIAN!"**

Jimin pun dengan langkah seribu bangun dari tempat dimana ia duduk dan berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menjauh. Dia kan lelaki pasrah yang kemarin ia lecehkan dan ia curi dompetnya? Ngapain dia mengejarnya seperti itu? Wahh—agaknya Jimin akan di laporkan polisi dengan kasus berlapis jika lelaki itu menangkapnya.

"TAKSI!"

Tangan Jimin langsung melambai ketika melihat taksi dan langsung menyetopnya. Dan saat taksi itu berhenti pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Christiann berhenti!"

Dari kaca mobi Jimin bisa melihatnya. Pemuda yang mengejarnya tadi menjerit frustasi. Jimin pun menghela nafas lega.

Hhh—selamat.

.

.

.

Hoseok melirik Taehyung yang terlihat frustasi. Memandangi ponsel dan melamun bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan orang normal. Dan Taehyung adalah orang normal yang melakukannya.

"Hhh—" Hoseok menghela nafas lelah setelah membaca proposal yang tadi Taehyung berikan padanya.

"..." Taehyung masih tak bergerak. Masih terlihat bodoh karena memandangi ponsel bodohnya.

"Taehyung-ah." panggilnya.

Yang di panggil menoleh sekilas.

"Aku punya kenalan dokter spesialis kejiwaan jika kau mau mengenalnya," ucapnya kalem.

Taehyung masih diam. Matanya masih tak terbaca.

"Kau ingin aku pacaran dengan dokter spesialis kejiwaan?"

"Bukan, bukan itu! Maksud ku kau bisa kesana untuk memperiksakan diri. Kau—"

"Kau mempertanyakan kewarasanku?" selorohnya tanpa mau mendengar ucapan Hoseok selanjutnya.

"Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau bisa konsultasi, itu maksudku!"

Mata Taehyung memicing. "Kau tak bilang begitu. Lagipula kenapa kau menyuruhku ke dokter sakit jiwa? Bukankah masalah seperti ini aku harus ke psikiater? Apa kau mulai berpikir kalau aku gila?"

"Aku tidak bilang! Tidak ada yang bilang kau gila."

"Kheh! Dengan mengatakan itu secara tidak langsung kau mengataiku gila!"

"Tapi kau memang kelihatan membutuhkannya,—"

"Tapi aku tidak gila!" nada bicara Taehyung meninggi, ia membentak Hoseok.

"Tapi tidak ada orang waras yang tiba-tiba mencekik orang lewat, tidak ada orang waras yang terus menyebut-nyebut nama orang tak dikenal terus menerus, dan tak ada orang waras yang terus-terusan bergantung pada obat tidur dan obat sakit kepala!" kini Hoseok balas dengan nada tak kalah tinggi. Taehyung menggeram kesal,

"Kau tahu apa? Kau tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Justru aku lebih tahu! Maka ikuti kata-kataku!"

Taehyung makin geram dengan Hoseok. Rahangnya makin mengeras akibat emosinya.

"Terima kasih saranmu. Tapi perlu ku tekankan padamu, aku tidak gila!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda cantik itu langsung berdiri dari kursi nya dan melenggang cuek keluar dari ruangannya tanpa peduli dengan Hoseok yang menggeleng frustasi—

BLAM!

Oh, dan tak lupa dengan bantingan pintu itu juga.

.

.

.

Menjijikkan. Batin pemuda tampan bername tag Jeon Jungkook ketika melihat teman idiotnya tengah tertidur layaknya babi kekenyangan di sofa hitam apartemen kumuhnya . Ya, si Park Jimin memang begitu, setelah makan ayam goreng yang dia pesan ia kekenyangan dan pasti akan berakhir dengan dia tidur layaknya manusia minim dosa. Apalagi pada dasarnya Jimin itu pemalas luar biasa.

"Oi, pemalas! Bangun!"

"Hngg!" kaki pendeknya malah mencoba mensleding kakinya. Dasar bangsat! Umpat Jungkook dalam hati.

"Woi! Park Jimin brengsek! Komik hentai mu di bakar ibumu!—"

"HAHH? MANA!MANAAA?! MANA!?—"

Byurr

"ANJINGG, KAU JEON JUNGKOOK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Jimin berteriak murka ketika Jungkook menyiramnya dengan air kotor. Sementara pelaku utama malah menyeringai menjijikkan.

"Salah sendiri. Datang-datang malah enak-enakan makan langsung tidur, kena diabetes baru tahu rasa kau!" ucap Jungkook dengan mudahnya. Sementara Jimin sebagai responnya hanya mengangkat sebelah bibirnya seolah mengatakan 'mana aku peduli'.

"Diabetes itu penyakit orang tua!" balas Jimin kesal.

"Kata siapa? Huh? Otak mu saja yang sempit untuk mengikuti berita masa kini! Makannya punya otak jangan di jejali dengan video porno terus, begitu kan jadinya!?" ejek lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Hey! Mulut mu belum pernah di sleding ya?!" Jimin menunjuk muka Jungkook dengan ekspresi kesal luar biasa. Dan Jungkook malah nyengir garing.

"Memangnya bisa ya? Kaki mu kan pendek! Apalagi kalau kau benar-benar kena diabet karena kebiasaan makan tidur mu hahahah jangan lah! Nanti salah-salah kaki mu lecet terus makin parah kan bisa kena amputasi. Mending kalau kaki, kalau yang luka di leher bisa-bisa lehermu yang di amputasi!"

Buakhhhh!

"ADUHHHH SIALAN PARK JIMIN KEPALAKUUU KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU DENGAN SEPATUU!"

Kini gantian Jimin yang menyeringai ketika ia berhasil menimpuk kepala Jungkook dengan sepatunya.

"Tanyakan sama mulut lancangmu, idiot!"

"Kau kejam!"

"Ya! Lalu mau apa hah?!"

Jungkook masih terdiam kesal sambil terus-terusan mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri. Karena mau bagaimanapun sol sepatu boots itu keras. Dan Jimin memukulnya dengan itu, bukankah itu sialan?

"Sekarang kita mau apa disini?" tanya Jimin sambil mencomot kerupuk pedas yang sudah agak melempem di toples. Jungkook masih terlihat menjeda kata-katanya agak berpikir—

"Geng Yoongi menantang geng kita, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kini gantian Jimin yang terdiam sambil mengunyah kerupuk. "Aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan apa-apa, karena Namjoon tetap yang mengambil keputusan disini."

"Dia minta kita menerima tantangan Yoongi."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya.. Jam tiga sore di dekat taman kota. Kita akan tawuran disana."

"Tapi jujur saja aku kali ini tak paham kenapa geng Yoongi menantang geng kita?"

"Tentu saja untuk menentukan geng mana yang paling kuat!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Kekanakan sekali.."

"Kenapa kau malah berkomentar begitu? Kau takut?"

Jimin sedikit tertawa karena ucapan Jungkook barusan. Takut? Hah? Dia pikir Namjoon itu akan jadi apa jika tanpa ada dirinya di geng mereka. Namjoon itu tak bisa apa-apa jika tanpa Jimin.

"Bicara apa kau ini hah? Takut? Aku hanya malas. Geng Yoongi itu kekanakan, ngapain di ladeni. Kayak kurang kerjaan!" balas Jimin malas.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang malas? Aku juga, bodoh!"

Si pemuda berambut pirang kusut terlihat tak perduli. Ia malah menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja lalu menyilangnya. "Aku tidak ikut lah. Ngapain, sayang sekali kalau wajah mulus ku jadI korbannya."

Jungkook terlihat menatap teman gilanya ini sekilas lalu membuat ekspresi muntah. Jijik sekali saat melihat teman nya ini mulai bernarsis ria.

"Itu sih terserah kau. Aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau Namjoon benar-benar akan menangani mu!"

Jimin menulikan pendengarannya. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Mulai tidur lagi. "Persetan, setan saja kayaknya juga gak mau peduli tuh!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Taehyung menenggak obat sakit kepala. Taehyung sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kepalanya akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi lebih sering berteman dengan obat sakit kepala dan obat tidur ketimbang berteman dengan manusia. Apa ia sebenarnya terkena penyakit berbahaya seperti kanker otak? Seperti yang beberapa hari lalu ia membaca artikel di internet. Tapi itu sungguh mengerikan sekali jika ia benar-benar terkena kanker! Ia bahkan masih sering berbuat dosa daripada berbuat kebajikan.

"Tuan.." seorang pelayannya terlihat menginterupsi Taehyung yang masih menyentuh gelasnya.

"Permisi, saya mau mengganti seprai Tuan.." ucapnya dengan lembut. Taehyung melirik pelan ke arah seprai bed nya yang terlihat kumal dan kotor karena 'noda' semalam bekas mimpi basahnya dengan Christian bejat sialan bajingan itu. Taehyung menelan ludahnya lalu bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Membiarkan pelayannya melepasi seprai nya yang kotor itu. Terkadang Taehyung harus menahan malu karena para pelayannya pasti berpikir tidak-tidak dengan dirinya. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau Taehyung itu maniak atau pedophilia haus belaian.

"Cuci yang bersih dan bersihkan kekacauan ini, aku mau kembali ke kantor." ucap Taehyung datar. Dan para pelayannya mengangguk menurut.

Melihatnya Taehyung langsung melenggang cuek keluar dari kamarnya. Ia ingin kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

Jimin menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedari tadi jadi temannya. Dan sahabat gilanya,— Jungkook terlihat juga sedang merokok sambil memegang tongkat baseball. Seringai terkutuk terpajang di bibir tipisnya membuat Jimin muak.

"Aku ngantuk!" ucap Jimin malas.

Jungkook berdecih. "Masih sempat-sempatnya kau ngantuk di saat kita mau tawuran. Gila ya?!'

Membuang puntung rokoknya yang tinggal setengah, Jimin mengaruk rambut kumalnya malas. "Terserah, aku cuma ingin semua ini selesai, pulang ke rumah dan menghisap rokok ganja yang Namjoon janjikan!"

"Dasar gila!"

Jimin terkekeh lagi.

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan bodoh mereka datanglah para pecundang- pecundang yang kemarin menantang geng Namjoon yang berarti menantang Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Mana ketua mu, huh?" tanya si ketua geng sampah itu.

"Dia ada urusan.." jawab Jimin datar.

"Apa dia takut pada Min Yoongi?" desis pemuda itu lagi.

Jungkook menahan tawa. "Hey, dude. Apa katamu? Takut? Kita tidak pernah takut pada siapapun. Apalagi pada cecunguk seperti dirimu!"

"Lalu mana Namjoon. Aku ingin menghancurkannya, kenapa yang datang kalian—babu nya Namjoon?" tunjuk pemuda putih bernama Min Yoongi,

"Bangsat! Kita bukan babu—"

"Jangan terprovokasi! Atau kita kalah!" Jimin menarik bahu Jungkook yang sudah mulai terbakar emosi karena ucapan Yoongi tadi. Jungkook menatap nyalang ke arah Yoongi yang terlihat menyeringai keji.

"..see? Kau mudah sekali terprovokasi Jeon Jeongguk." kekeh Yoongi. "Sekarang aku mau Namjoon kemari, atau kau dan geng tolol mu yang aku hancurkan!" ia mendesis keji sambil menunjuk para anggota geng Namjoon yang berdiri di belakang Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jimin menyeringai dan meludah meremehkan. "Sudah ku bilang dengan atau tanpa Namjoon aku tidak takut dengan siapapun, termasuk kau!"

"Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk hancur!"

.

.

.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Taehyung mengumpat tertahan ketika melihat kaca spionnya yang menampilkan mobil polisi yang tengah gila-gilaan mengejarnya. Ia menancap gas mobilnya terus-menerus. Ia pusing dan sakit kepala dan tak sadar jika spedometer mobilnya sudah menyentuh angka 100 km/jam. Gila, Taehyung lagi-lagi mengumpat.

Ini semua karena sakit kepala bodohnya dan otak bodohnya yang kadang-kadang menjengkelkan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa arah jalan ke kantor dan melawan arah jalan satu arah? Dasar gila, gila, gila. Taehyung mengerang, dan langsung tancap gas ketika lampu merah menyala. Dan lebih gilaya para polisi itu masih mengejarnya.

"Bajingan sialan! Kenapa aku sial sekali sih!" geramnya sambil mencengkeram setir mobilnya.

 **Wiuw wiuw wiuww!**

Dari dalam mobil Alphard-nya Taehyung bisa mendengar jelas sirine mobil para polisi itu terdengar bergaung-gaung dan menyakiti telinga bodohnya—

"BODOHHH!"

Mata Taehyung membola ketika melihat pemandangan pasar tumpah di hadapannya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia terlihat seperti aktor film action daripada seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan ekspor impor terbesar di Korea. Entah skandal macam apakah yang akan pers terbitkan esok ketika melihat dirinya seperti orang bodoh gila-gilaan nyetir di jalan raya tanpa aturan.

"Minggir!" Taehyung berteriak gila di dalam mobilnya. Padahal ia tahu tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MOBIL BANGSAT SIALL! ORANG SETRESSS!"

"BAJINGAN DAGANGANKUUU!"

"CENDOLKUUUUUU!"

BRAKKK!

SINGHHH!

Mata Taehyung makin ingin keluar ketika melihat toko pakaian dalam wanita di hadapannya. Sialan!

"Minggir!"

Si penjual pakaian dalam mnjerit histeris sementara sirine polisi di belakangnya masih mengaung-ngaung liar seiring mobilnya yang terus melaju menerjang apapun di hadapannya.

"Bangsat!"

Benda-benda nista seperti beha dan cede bermotif polkadot pink cantik menyakiti matanya. Sialan! Benda itu menghalangi pandangannya.

"Hoi BRENGSEKKK! HENTIKAN MOBIL BODOHMUUUU! ANJINGGGGG!"

"BEDEBAH TERKUTUKKK!"

Taehyung tak peduli. Pokoknya tak peduli. Adrenalinnya terpacu cepat. Mendadak ia sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai keji yang membuatnya lupa diri.

"Hahahahah! Persetan! Yang penting aku tidak di tilang!" kekehnya tanpa dosa.

Dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya Taehyung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan super. Entah kenapa ia merasa hidup dengan keadaan ini. Memyetir mobil kencang-kencang, memyeringai sampai giginya kering—

"Christian.."

Ia secara tiba-tiba menyebut nama itu. Lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Aku ingin ketemu kau lagi,"

 _Oh, tidak dia mulai lagi._

Menyeringai lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak ketemu kau lagi, aku akan menabrakkan mobilku ke pohon.."

"Christian. Christian.." Taehyung kembali terbayang mimpi tolol nya semalam. Ia di sentuh oleh lelaki yang ia beri nama Christian itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia memanggilnya seprti itu, mumgkin juga karena Taehyung sendiri tak tahu nama asli pemuda itu. Ia pirang, berdagu panjang, punya bisep bagus dan—ohh Taehyung ingin mendesah keras kalau mengingatnya.

'Christian..' gumamnya. Lalu menggeduk-gedukkan kepala nya ke setir mobil keras-keras, karena masih sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan hal mesum di saat seperti ini.

"Holly Shyyydddd!" Taehyung makin mendesis dosa ketika merasakan nyeri di selakangannya, ternyata dia _ereksi._

Dan parahnya ia ereksi di tengah-tengah ia sedang memacu gas mobilnya kuat-kuat—

"BAJINGAN MOBIL SIAPA ITU!"

"MINGGIR OI MINGGIRRRR!"

"SIALANNN! OIII"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SREETTTT

Taehyung mengerem mobilnya mendadak dan berhasil berhenti di antara bocah-bocah SMA berseragam acak-acakan yang saling membawa tongkat baseball dan balok kayu— _apa bocah-bocah ini akan tawuran?_ Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya tak beraturan, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Taehyung bahkan takut kalau benda itu copot dan keluar dari sarangnya.

"Huh~"

Namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya Ia langsung menatap bocah-bocah ingusan yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sulit diartikan.

"HOI KELUAR KAU TOLOL!"

DUAK! DUAK!

Kaca mobilnya di ketuk keras oleh benda keras. Taehyung melotot, jangan sampai kaca mobilnya pecah. Dasar bocah-boca ingusan!

"KELUAR KAU BEDEBAH! ATAU MOBIL INI AKAN KITA BAKAR!"

Sial! Pakai ngancam lagi! Akhirnya dengan nyali sebesar biji sawi, Taehyung membuka pintu mobilnya pelan-pelan. Dan akhirnya Taehyung sudah berada di luar mobilnya dengan jantung berpacu lebih cepat dari yang ia alami tadi.

"Dasar bedebah! Kau ini bisa bawa mobil tidak?!" desis pemuda pucat kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja kau bilang? Kau hampir membuat geng ku celaka bodoh!" teriaknya membuat Taehyung menunduk ketakutan. Astaga demi apapun anak di depannya ini hanyalah bocah SMA tapi kenapa Taehyung malah ketakutan begini?

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, kita apakan orang ini?"

"KEROYOK SAMPAI MATI!"

"PERKOSA SAJAA!"

Taehyung ingin lari, ia ketakutan dan menggigil sendiri. Ia sudah berkeringat dingin, apalagi tatapan mereka seolah sedang menelanjanginya—

"Kalau kau ku bunuh, mungkin aku akan menyesal karena kau sangat manis.." bisik si pemuda pucat berwajah SWAG. Sementara para gengnya terlihat tertawa dengan ucapan si ketua.

"Pergi kau bocah ingusan!" Taehyung mendorong bahu si bocah pucat menyebalkan itu supaya pergi dari hadapannya.

"Menarik, aku suka uke yang sok dewasa."

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Taehyung ketakutan. Ia makin ketakutan ketika pemuda swag itu kini malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung—

"Hey dude, stop. Dia milikku.."

Bahu pemuda swag itu di dorong mundur oleh seseorang. Dan membuatnya menjauh dari Taehyung,

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Park Jimin!" si pemuda swag meraung murka dan menunjuk wajah pemuda yang ia panggil Park Jimin tadi. Sementara yang di panggil Jimin terlihat mengorek telinganya malas.

"Kurang jelas kataku tadi, Min Yoongi? Dia milikku, tuli!" ulang Jimin lebih jelas.

"Aku yang menemukannya duluan!"

"Hah? Hahahah, oh sayang apa kau mengenalnya?" mata Jimin kini menata tepat ke mata Taehyung yang kini sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar namun penuh puja.

Taehyung menggeleng.

Dan Jimin menyeringai.

 _"See?"_ ucap Jimin penuh penekanan. "Dia milikku.."

 **DORR!**

Suara sebuah senapan mengagetkan semua bocah-bocah ingusan yang berada di sana. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati rombongan polisi siap untuk menciduk mereka—

 _ **"LARIIIIIII!"**_ Yoongi menginterupsi semua orang di sana. Jimin menggenggam jemari Taehyung erat. Mereka semua berlari dan menyisakan Taehyung yang masih loading karena kehadiran Christian-nya. Apalagi ia kini tengah menggengam tangannya.

Sekali lagi. Menggenggam.

Meng-geng-gam.

 **Oke, itu berlebihan.**

"Ikut aku, sayang.." ucap Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin lama. Kedip. Kedip.

"Ayo kita lari atau kita terciduk polisi.."

Polisi?

Oh ia baru ingat dia tadi di kejar polisi.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **Huahahaha adakah yg mulai sebel dan kzl sama gue? Wkwkwkw maap banget, plot ff ini sungguh menyiksa jika tidak segera gue tulis. Dan awalnya gue mau publish ff gue yang babo tapi yang jadi duluan malah ini. Aduhhh! Dan chapter lalu gue bilang end? Gue cuma ragu aja siapa tau gue jadi buntu dan kesusahan ide jadi cuma buat jaga2 aja sih. Dan disini jm jk jadi bad boy beneran. Mereka beneran brengsek dan mereka bener" cocok jadi partner in crime gitu. Dan mungkin ni ff bakal panjang urusannya. Hhahaha. Udah ah cukup sekian. Ngomong gak pentingnya. Babay~**


End file.
